1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to emulsion-form compositions containing hydrogen peroxide which are particularly suitable as components of oxidizing preparations for the bleaching of hair and for the dyeing of hair with oxidation hair dyes.
2. Description of Related Art
The bleaching and dyeing of hair with oxidation hair dyes is normally carried out with two separately packed preparations, the bleaching cream or oxidation hair dyeing cream (A) and the oxidizing preparation (B), which are combined and mixed shortly before application and then applied to the hair as a ready-to-use bleaching or dyeing preparation. Dual-compartment mixing and dispensing containers have also been developed for home use, in which components A and B are packed separate from one another in a suitable quantitative ratio. Such containers comprise a partition which is mechanically destructible from outside positioned between the two compartments and a dispensing opening in one of the two compartments. Just before application, the partition is ruptured by the user after which components A and B are combined and mixed by shaking or by other mechanical means. The ready-to-use hair dye or bleaching preparation may then be removed from the dispensing opening and applied directly to the hair.
It has been found to be advantageous to formulate both the hair dyeing or bleaching cream (A) and the oxidizing preparation (B) in the form of a water-in-oil emulsion, especially for application using the dual-compartment container referred to above. This facilitates rapid and homogeneous mixing of the oxidation preparation with the hair dyeing or bleaching cream. This approach, which is described in German patent document 35 34 471, has been found to have the disadvantage in that the colors obtainable in this way have relatively little depth of color and evenness, and the bleached finishes are dull.